whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlockable Costumes in White Day
Unlockable and Paid DLC Costumes in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and the remake can be worn by Seong-ah, Ji-hyun and So-yeong. Additionally in the remake, Hui-min, Son Dal-su and Lee Bong-gu also get their own costumes. 화이트 데이 : 학교하는 이름의 미궁(2001) 과 리메이크 버전(2015/2017)에서의 유료 DLC와 잠금 해제 의상. White Day A Labyrinth Named School (2001) In the original version, if the player clears the White Chrysanthemum ending on normal mode or higher and collects all the Collectable Game Packages, the ability to apply alternate costumes, as well as players' custom made skins, is unlocked. A Janitor Disguise Kit was planned as an unlockable, and was partially included in the game, but was ultimately scrapped. WhiteDay-Original-oldcos.jpg|White Day: ALNS (2001) - First Additional Outfits (Due to the patch became a dummy data.) WhiteDay-Original-newcos.jpg|White Day: ALNS (2001) - Final Additional Outfits (Replacing the old costumes with patch) 대머리_cos_Bong-gu_Alien_mask.png|White Day: ALNS (2001) - Janitor/Lee Bong-gu's alternate costumes 김수위_cos_Dal-su_Chicken_mask.png|White Day: ALNS (2001) - Janitor/Son Dal-su's alternate costumes White Day A Labyrinth Named School (2015/2017) Default Costumes These are costumes that are unlocked by default (at the start of the game). Unlockable Costumes There are certain conditions that when achieved in the White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake), players can unlock costumes. (example: Collect all the Ghost Collections, Achieving B+ / A+ / S+ rank... etc.). Below is a list of these costumes and methods for unlocking them: DLC Costumes Additionally, several DLC Costumes are released ( Limited sales during a specific time period ) and can be purchased and once purchased they become available in the costumes menu (Applies to mobiles only). As for PC/PS4 versions, there will be more upcoming costumes (including mobile limited time). Image Free Updates (DLCs) Costumes File:Retro_School_Uniform_Ji-hyeon.png|Old model of Ji-hyeon's Retro School Uniform (2001) before being re-modelled. Unlockable Costumes Hui-min's Costume -Dandy guy-.jpg|Dandy Guy (Mobile) Ji-hyeon's Costume -Simple Lady-.jpg|Simple Lady (Mobile) Seong-ah's Costume -Hot girl-.jpg|Hot Girl / Trendy Girl (Mobile) So-yeong's Costume -Elegant Dress-.jpg|Elegant Dress (Mobile) Bong-gu's Costume-Solemn Memory-.jpg|Solemn Memory (Mobile) Dal-su's Costume -Bikers-.jpg|Biker (Mobile) Paid DLCs Costumes Mobile White_Day_2015_-_Limited_Edition_Costumes.jpg|Limited Edition Costumes ( Stylish School Uniform 패션 교복 [ Summer Uniform ] ) White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Ji-hyeon).jpg|Paid DLC 순백의 사과교복 ( Pure White Apple Uniform ) White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Sung-ah).jpg|Paid DLC 순백의 사과교복 ( Pure White Apple Uniform ) White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (So-yeong).jpg|Paid DLC 순백의 사과교복 ( Pure White Apple Uniform ) White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform.jpg|Paid DLC 순백의 사과교복 ( Pure White Apple Uniform ) 햄스터 와 호돌이 (Hamster & Tiger) Costume.png|Paid DLC 햄스터 와 호돌이 ( Hamsterroo & Tiger Patrol ) 냥이 와 베어본구 (Kitty & Bear'bone'gu) Costume.png|Paid DLC 냥이 와 베어본구 ( Kitty Kat & Skeletal Bear ) 토깽이 와 멋쟁이(Bunny & Dandy) Costume.png|Paid DLC 토깽이 와 멋쟁이 ( Cutie Rabbit & Snappy Dresser ) White Day Costumes-Nightmare of Christmas DLC.png|Paid DLC 크리스마스의 악몽 ( Nightmare of Christmas: Deer Costume / Santa Suit / Snowman Costume ) White Day Costumes-Dream of Christmas DLC.png|Paid DLC 크리스마스의 꿈 ( Dream of Christmas: Rudolf Dress / Snow Queen / Sexy Santa ) White_Day_Costumes_-_Lovers_of_the_Beach.png|Paid DLC 해변의 썸남썸녀 ( Lovers of the Beach ) White_Day_Costumes_-_Venus_and_Cupid.png|Paid DLC 비너스와 큐피드 ( Venus and Cupid ) White_Day_Costumes_-_Welcome_to_Hawaii.png|Paid DLC 웰컴 투 하와이 ( Welcome to Hawaii ) Lee Hui-min Santa Suit Costume (Mobile).png|Paid DLC (Santa Suit) Seol_Ji-hyeon_Rudolf_Dress_Costume_(Mobile).png|Paid DLC (Rudolf Dress) Kim_Seong-ah_Sexy_Santa_Costume_(Mobile).png|Paid DLC (Sexy Santa) Han_So-young_Snow_Queen_Costume_(Mobile).png|Paid DLC (Snow Queen) Lee_Bong-gu_Snowman_Costume_(Mobile).png|Paid DLC (Snowman Costume) Son_Dal-su_Deer_Costume_(Mobile).png|Paid DLC (Deer Costume) Video 화이트데이, 크리스마스 의상 프로모션 영상 (White Day ALNS, Christmas Costume Promtion movie) 화이트데이, 비치웨어 신규 의상 프로모션 영상 (White Day ALNS, Beachwear Costume Promtion movie) Further notes * Dal-su's"Jason Son" Costume maybe is a tribute to Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th. * Bong-gu's"Nightmare Bong-Goo" Costume maybe is a tribute to Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street * Prior to the V1.0.8 update from Steam, Ji-hyeon's Retro School Uniform was re-modelled due to her face texture being inconsistent with her glasses and her face. (E.g: Glasses were too big for her eyes and her lip was too small) Sources ;References ;Notes Category:Easter Eggs Category:Unlockables Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:Remake Exclusive Features